Just Another Fundraiser
by Robansuefarm
Summary: Related to "A Typical House", this is another story of Manny in California shortly before they returned to our screen at the Bauer BBQ in July 2009.


Just Another Fundraiser by Robansuefarm

Danny Santos beckoned over a waiter and took a flute of champagne. He idly thought how funny life was and that it was interesting how many of his life experiences were coming together tonight. His parents had always taught him the importance of dressing well. He caught a quick flash of himself in the large mirror on the banquet room wall. He looked good in a tuxedo if he was saying so himself. He'd had to wear a tux often enough early on that it never gave him that strangled look that so many of the men around him wore. His father had taught him to tie a bowtie before he died and he had started to teach Robbie, but he much preferred to have Michelle tie his. It meant it took a lot of longer to get ready when she did, but it was much more enjoyable. His smile broadened and he took another sip.

It was a good party as this type of thing went, another black tie fundraiser for Ed's clinic. It was a family duty. His career as an urban renewal developer and his run for mayor had made him comfortable and good at dunning for money and it was even easier for a good cause. The clinic always needed money for research and for caring for those with the misfortune to contract a strange disease without having a lot of money. Danny had always been a quick study and he'd been around medicine enough through Rick, Ed, and Michelle that he almost sounded like a doctor when he wanted to. Michelle and Ed discussed their work enough that he knew as much about the clinic's research as some of the people who worked there did and could present it with a lot more charm. That's why Ed always wanted him at these things. Ray had taught him a lot about grabbing on to someone who had money to give and not letting go. Of course, he smiled, he had been on the receiving end of the bite back then.

He ran his eye over the glittering crowd of "beautiful" people. As always his eye was drawn right to his gorgeous wife. He thought she looked more like a movie star than a PA. He could tell with the way she was talking, so excitedly, that she was on about the clinic's research. She was so full of life and was wearing a beautifully fitted red dress. He couldn't wait for his reward for being here later tonight when he'd get to take it off in the hotel suite he'd reserved. He started over to reclaim his wife for a dance, but he caught Ed's eye on the way and Ed waved him over to his group. Danny repressed a sigh behind the smile and headed over to do his duty.

"Gentlemen," Ed was saying. "I'd like you to meet my son-in-law, Daniel Santos."

"Pleased to meet you" and Danny shook each man's hand giving them his patented "you're really important to us" look and a squeeze of a hand.

A look of disappointment momentarily flashed across Michelle Santos's face, disrupting her carefully polished look of attentive interest and enthusiasm that she normally wore when dealing with clinic donors. She'd felt Danny's eyes on her from across the room. He looked even hotter than usual in his tuxedo. She'd turned to look at him and couldn't help licking her lips. If ever a man was born to wear a tuxedo, it was him. She tried not to think of how long it would be until they could be alone and she could claim her reward for doing a good job tonight and to take it off him _very_ slowly. He'd been heading over to her when her father had caught him to work a group of potential donors or local politicians, she couldn't tell which from where she was. Since they had moved from Springfield, Ed had come to depend on both of them at these things and she'd heard one of his partners tell him that donations came much easier since "your pretty daughter and her charming husband joined 'the team.'"

Her current group of donors were satisfied and she looked for Danny before heading to another group. His back was to her, but she knew he felt her gaze the way she had felt his and while he didn't turn, he did lift his glass to her. So she chose a new batch of donors and went on working the room.

It was about six groups later that she suddenly felt his arm around her from behind and his hand take her champagne glass and set it down. "Excuse me, but I need to steal back my wife." Then just to her, "May I have this dance?"

"For the rest of my life." She turned around very slowly in his arms, never breaking contact between their bodies as his smile grew and she ended up in perfect position for dancing. "You're killing me," he whispered breathily, but he looked really happy. He laughed and led her to the dance floor.

Dancing was their second favorite physical activity and they did it very well. Ed was right there though when the one dance was over keeping them on task. There was money to be made. Ed had prevailed on Danny to do the formal announcements and MC the program. After everything that they'd gone through together, Danny was a major asset to him and the clinic now. Danny moved quickly and gracefully up to the stage, picked up the microphone and began, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you've been enjoying our little get together this evening…." He went on as charming as ever, introducing Ed, Michelle, and some of the other doctors at the clinic in turn. Finally, the last and broadest pitch was over and they had to keep talking to individual guests, smoothly answering questions or referring them to someone who could. Gradually the room emptied until it was only restaurant staff and clinic people.

Danny strode over and pulled Michelle into a dance again even though the music had stopped. After all what did _they_ need music for? "I got us all checked in already and I called the sitter. Robbie and Hope are fine and asleep." Danny told her while he nibbled on her neck.

"Danny," she laughed, "Dad's right over there."

"Too bad." Danny whispered back. "He had us all evening. It's time for my reward."

"Our reward." Michelle corrected and laughed again.

"Our reward," he agreed and in a sudden move, he swept her up into his arms. "Let's go."

She wound her arms tight around his neck and said, "Let's." "Goodnight, Dad," she called over his shoulder, not even bothering to look anywhere, but at her gorgeous husband and it was the very last thought that either of them spent on her father or their children or anyone else, the rest of the night and a good part of the next day. Danny carried her out of the banquet room, up the elevator, into the suite, just full of interesting new places to…christen.


End file.
